Popo Control
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: Gangs and police don't go together. Still when one gang member knows more about you than you expect. You have to find out why. Which will either lead to a disaster or something bittersweet. AUHumans/OzzyxThrax
1. Chapter 1

**Popo Control**

"We got a red code down Jones Street, heard me Oz?" A voice said through the mic of the ringing sirens above his head.

"Yeah, yeah, got ya Drix." He replied. Ironic how the gang was set upon the same street as his name. Though he liked to be called Ozzy. No one knew why exactly, but it gave him sort of code name.

"Drix that nerd is such a coward." Ozzy muttered. Well-he didn't come along like he usually would. His back up for when he didn't want to come was. 'I'm a detective. Not a cop, that's your job.' Right, right, Ozzy rolled his eyes.

"You know I can still hear you…" A static voice said through the mic said not amused. Ozzy blinked, let out a short laugh. "Ah…sorry Drix. You know I'm kidding." He said.

"Right, just make sure that your thumb is fully off the button before you say something." With that Ozzy heard a click knowing Drix was off.

Ozzy had made it to the crime scene removing himself from his cop car. Gun holding up pointing towards a tall dark brown man. The male turned. There seemed to be two sets of males. One set on each side of the street.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jones. We seem to meet up more than I intended!" Cried the brown male 'cheerfully.'

"Cut the crap Thrax. I'm not surprise it's you causing commotion."

"Hey. I gotta protect my territory." The male threw back his hand to his crew telling them to pause in their place as he walked close to the police. Who only seemed to put his gun in a more defensive mode.

"Shoot anybody? I heard there was a shooting." He said glancing around. Looking for any blood, died/injured bodies in the ground. Nothing…yet.

"Hey. I don't think the one you should be trying to arrest at the moment is me. It's the bastards over there trying to take my territory. They the ones who shot our man first. We would've done something if it wasn't for you showing up, Jones." Thrax remarked with a grin upon his face. Though Ozzy was not amused. He moved to the next gang. Eyeing them, looking at Thrax to make sure he didn't leave. "Don't you have something better to do for someone your age?"

"Are you calling me old? Why Jones, I'm hurt. I'm only three years older than you." Jones glared at him. He knew more about this cop than intended. This was turning out bad. "Yah? What's my age?"

"Twenty-Two, if I ain't mistaken." Shit, he was right. Jones set his gun down. "What deal are you trying to pull off here."

"No deal, really. How I get to know your business is a bit of my own business. Maybe though; If you can get rid of these, bastards." Jones glanced at them. It was funny how no one seemed to be making any movement. Paused, still, waiting, breathing. They knew who the boss was. That was Thrax. Even the other gang knew this, yet on occasions they were trying to push their limit.

Jone was a cop. He wasn't intended to kill unless needed. No one was doing anything wrong. Well-Thrax did say the other gang shot first. He knew what Thrax wanted. He wanted Ozzy to kill them.

"Look here Thrax. I ain't looking for fights. I'm only here for peace."

"Quite, quite. The bullshit code of a cop. You trying to keep the peace shoot the bastards." He told him.

Jone growled. He had to do something to break this up. Or else this was going to end bad.

"…You're under arrest!" Ozzy pointed at the unknown gang trying to take Thrax's part of town. They seemed to freeze a bit, and Thrax had also pull out a hand gun. He pointed at the gang-No he would never work with Oz, but this was his town. Not theirs. He was not about to lose.

"Any sudden movements and I will shoot." He said walking towards the leader. The leader stared at Jones. His hands up, as in if in a surrender-

BAM!

Ozzy's eyes went wide. He heard a gun shoot, that was it. A thud to the floor, and everything around him was going in a slight haze.  
The other gang running. While he glanced at Thrax. "What did-?" He looked back at the 'enemy' the leader on the floor. His hand was cloaked with a gun. Light shine red blood consuming him that spilled from his chest.

"He was about to shot you. You're lucky I'm more quick then you." Thrax said.

Ozzy paused, and for the most part he was right. When you think about it though. Wouldn't it be better if Thrax just let Ozzy die? "Get him out of here. We'll get ourselves out of here." Ozzy stared at Thrax. Who seemed to tell his gang to move themselves from the scene. Listening as they scrambled about.  
"Fine-You get one free run for saving me. So get your ass out of here quick." Thrax grinned, "Well thanks Ozzy." He purred as his boots clanked against the cold concrete.  
While Ozzy called the hospital and realize. …He had just called him by his code name.


	2. Chapter 2

"He knows my name." Ozzy said rubbing his light brown skin. "He knows it Drix. KNOWS it."

"What, who? What name? Jones?" Drix said confused as he ran his red rubber gloves through his copper hair.

"Thrax. That's who. That malicious thug." He growled and then let out a sigh. "Not Jones. Ozzy."

"Ozzy?" Drix paused and tapped his chin. "Ozzy?" He looked at him confused. "Why is that such a big deal?" He asked pulling himself off his chair and coding through a bunch of files in his cabinet.

"Driiix." Ozzy whined pouting at him, his lower lip sticking out. "You might not think it's a big deal, but it is to me. Not a lot of people call me Ozzy if you haven't notice. It's like a codename. I've always thought of it like that. He's always called me 'Jones' never 'Ozzy.'" He slumped his shoulders and rubbed his temple. Drix had to agree. None of the other officers called him that but Drix himself and the Chief.

"Well maybe it's some sort of coincidence." Drix replied with pulling out a piece of paper and moving over to Jones.

"No maybes or coincidences!" He snapped, the 'nerd' backed off a bit. He relaxed and again released a whirl of carbon from his mouth.

"Come on, it's not like he knows where you live. Your job is to catch him and catch him only." His best friend reminded him. He bit his lip. He let him go, and whatever right mind allowed him to do that. He knew his ass would be in big trouble if the Chief ever found out. "Yeah." He only mutters.

"Look don't get your head wrapped around it to much. Alright? I gotta head out. Rest well." Drix waved by to him with the slip of paper in his hand. Ozzy thought something weird about that paper, but ignored it. It was just probably something on some detective work. "Right." Ozzy then called and ruffled his hair. He stared at his desk. Looking at a slip that held wanted names, pictures, and numbers to the side. Thrax was there, top list. He bit his lip and squirmed. Slipping out a pen from a cup that said 'trustworthy officer' and marked all the other names off. Circling the gang leader's name making it his first priority to catch him and only him.

* * *

Ozzy entered his office (Which of course was shared with Driz.) rolling his shoulders and taking off his jacket slumping it on the hook. "Oi…"  
"How did you sleep?"

"I ache." He told him.

"Ouch." His peachy colored friend said. Ozzy nodded and then heard a mature feminine voice call his name. A shiver was soon sent down his spine, he knew the tones in her voice. She was...pissed. Drix quirked a brow, "What did you do?" Ozzy swallowed roughly and shrugged.

"Jones! Office now!" It proceeded again. Drix motion for him to go before his trouble got risen off the meter. Ozzy nodded and moved himself to the larger office. He closed the door once he entered and slipped out a small cough. "So Leah." He said trying to smooth things out.

"It's Chief, Jones. Don't try to sleaze your way out of this. You hear?" She glared at him. The tan colored male gulped and nodded. "So-what is it that you want?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She muttered not wanting to play his games. "I got the news about what happen last night. You know." Ozzy paused and let out a nervous laugh. "Haha, well you see about that-"

"You let him go? You..let..him…GO." She snapped.

"It's not like that!" Ozzy tried to explain. "It's not Chief."

"Then what's it like Jones? Hm, tell me. I would very much like to know."

"Well you see. It's a bit difficult to explain." Ozzy told her.

"I have all day."

"Well uhm. Well-what if someone saved your life! Wouldn't you let them go too?" He said rather quick.

Leah paused. "Save your life huh?" She thought about it for a quick second. "That's what he did?"

"Yes. He shot someone who was about to shot me." Ozzy explained. She let out a sigh. "Fine Ozzy, I'll let YOU go with this one. Don't let it happen again." She glared at him. Ozzy nodded. "Aha. Yeah." He walked backwards to his office. When he entered he shut the door and let out a relief sigh. "So I heard it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I guess I can't really blame you. Did he really save your life?"

"He did." Ozzy whispered.

"I see." Drix said. Ozzy looked back at Leah. "If only, if only." Drix laughed,

"Still got that crush on her."

"Oh shut up." Ozzy nudged his best friend and sat down. For the rest of the day there wasn't anything to do. He got one call and caught the guy other than that. Nothing. At the end of the day he grabbed his coat and waved Drix off. "See ya tomorrow."

"You too. Stay out of trouble." Drix told him as he walked off.

Ozzy raised his hand and went home. He parked his car on his parking space and paused-

"Why are my house lights on?" He asked himself in a mumble. Either he was going crazy, or someone broke in. He immediately went to the door, unlocked it, and entered.

"Who's here?" Ozzy barked. He saw a pair of familiar boots walk over to the front door, and he let out a sharp gasp.

"Well hello, Jones." Thrax said with a grin. "Nice to see you again."


End file.
